


Marked

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's been marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Prompt: Neon
> 
> For Gabrielle. I love you, sweetie. You are a most dear and treasured friend. Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine. Written for Fall_for_Spike.
> 
> Originally posted 12-1-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow’s skin burned where they’d claimed her. The bites felt like they were glowing bright neon, barely visible above her shirt. She was sure Buffy and Xander would notice and demand answers.

They didn’t.

No one noticed, and that was when Willow realized that Angel and Spike were the only ones who ever really saw her. They knew her, wanted her, and they had made her theirs. Her nervousness drained away, along with any remaining loyalty she felt towards her so-called friends.

She belonged to two of the most feared vampires in history. She had the marks to prove it.

-30-


End file.
